Raíles
by Purple Scene
Summary: ¿Qué hacer? Claro, Renton, nadie te dijo que todo sería fácil. Sólo las drogas están hechas para ser fáciles. ¿Elegir la vida, tal vez? Bah, en una cabina de teléfono no se puede pensar a gusto. Drabble, Renton/Simon.


Raíles.

* * *

Frialdad, experiencia calculada, amoralidad...

Apostaría mis huevos a que ese es el tipo de vida que tendría, de no ser porque aún me queda algo de conciencia. Sólo algo.

Hace unos días que entré en el programa de rehabilitación, para librarme de la cárcel mientras Spud está allá dentro, pudriéndose entre cuatro paredes. Casi puedo oler el óxido de las barras de hierro húmedas si me esfuerzo, pero no sé si puedo llegar a sentirme culpable. Dije que sólo me quedaba algo de consciencia, ¿verdad? Duh, duh. El caso es que yo lo intento, y lo intento de nuevo.

La sociedad es una mierda. Si es que hay algo que se pueda llamar sociedad. Y si es así, me temo que es un cachorro gigante con los dientes demasiado grandes, intentando jugar. Creo que no estoy dentro de todo eso. ¿O soy una lacra para la gente decente? La heroína quita el hambre, quita la sed. Quita todo lo que no es heroína, a decir verdad. Drogatas, alcohólicos, perdedores. No sé, quizás es que soy inepto para estas cosas.

Estoy encerrado en una cabina de teléfono, de esas coloreadas de rojo. El tiempo y la lluvia han comenzado ha pelar la pintura. Sentado en el suelo, fumando un poco. Tengo los bajos de los pantalones embarrados. Creo que hay un imbécil que quería entrar en la cabina. Hace frío para estar en manga corta, pero sigo encogido en el suelo.

¿Qué hacer? Claro Renton, nadie te dijo que todo sería fácil. Sólo las drogas están hechas para ser fáciles. ¿Elegir la vida? Intenté dilucidar cosas, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta cerrada de la cabina de teléfono.

-¿Vas a pasar? Cierra la puerta.-

Sick Boy se ríe como el buen bastardo retorcido que es. Fuera el agua cae, pero el se las maneja para parecer perfecto. Perfectamente mojado, que diga. Se sienta en el suelo e intenta echar hacia atrás esa maraña de pelos claros que tiene por pelo.

Hostias, qué poético puedo ser a ratos. Debería explotar estas cosas en televisión.

Y bueno, no sé cuál ha sido el momento exacto, pero mi más viejo...¿Amigo? Se me ha tirado un poco encima. Sentándose esta vez sobre mí con las piernas a cada lado. La gente abre los paraguas fuera de la cabina, y el aire se calienta dentro. Su piel está fría, pero ya no puedo notar lo helado que estoy.

-Tú estás borracho.-

Verdad sea dicha, no se me ocurre otra cosa que decir. Incluso me avergüenza un poco todo esto. Puedo saltar y tirarle de encima mía, pero...Tiene la cara tan cerca que puedo oler el wisky barato que acaba de tomarse. Antes me había fijado, y puedo decir que es algo atractivo (La idea de llamar ''bello'' o semejantes mierdas a un hombre me resulta raro) Dejémoslo. Jodido orgulloso, eso es lo que es. Bien, bien. Me está mirando.

Andá, me había fijado antes en las fotos de tías desnudas que hay pegadas a los lados del teléfono, pero de alguna manera esto me hace mucho más efecto. No sé que le han puesto en la bebida a este timador, pero sabe bien. Sí, estoy pensando gilipolleces mientras recibo el mejor beso de mi vida. Uno de esos que sentí claramente, sin que la droga me adormeciera. Sick está gimoteando de esa manera clasicista tan suya y no sé si hacer más, porque tengo ganas de bajarle la cremallera de los pantalones (Y ya me ha pillado por muchas cosas la poli como para incluir escándalo público) No tengo ganas de describir más.

-Nunca conociste a Sean Connery. No tienes nada de galán clásico.

Habla titubeante. Tiene el pelo mojado y se me pega de manera incómoda por la frente cuando se separa. Yo sólo suspiro (¿Dónde coño ha conocido él a Sean Connery?), derrotado. Le envidio. Flirtea con el caballo como lo haría con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera delante, no desarrollando adicción, parando a voluntad. Observando el cigarro apagado en el suelo, a medio acabar, le abrazo un poco.

...Ajá. Todas esas incoherencias de antes sobre la frialdad eran sobre este capullo. Yo no podría hacer esas cosas. Joder, yo no sé estafar tan bien a la gente (Saber mucho de dicho hombre no quita que uno sea un tío insensible el 95% del tiempo) Aunque Sick Boy no sepa una mierda del crimen organizado, de verdad.

* * *

N/A: Dado que es un fandom prácticamente inexistente y que el fic es muy cutre obviaré que nadie va a dejar reviews. En fin, es un estilo al que no estoy nada acostumbrada (No se me da bien intercalar palabras malsonantes en un fic) y, para variar, hablo de situaciones que no he vivido (Y me gusta mucho la conjunción ''y'') Aún así, está escrito con el mayor respeto, el que le tengo a Trainspotting. Gracias por leer.


End file.
